Computer interfaces, such as brain computer interfaces and others, may be used to assist people to operate computers and other data processor-based devices and software applications without operation conventional input/output interfaces such as keyboards and pointing devices.
For some disabled persons, communication with others can be extremely difficult. For example, persons suffering from multiple sclerosis, cerebral palsy, spinal cord injuries, and the like may have a limited or non-existent ability to communicate using common communication methods such as speech, handwriting, and gesture. For these persons, a BCI may enable easier and more accurate communication.
Additionally, a BCI may provide for more natural and intuitive interaction with a computer than some common modes of communicating with a computer, such as keyboard input and mouse input.
In a BCI, brain activity is detected and processed. The processed parameters are then used as input to the computer. Note that, as used herein, the term “computer” refers generally to data processors, and can include devices such as personal data assistants (PDAs), telephones, and other electronic devices with data processing capabilities.